Life in Laylonia
by LinkinParkVampire13
Summary: Kira is a guardian and this is her telling the story of the planet Laylonia and everything that happens on it!


OK this is my first story i have made on this but i have also written it done and had it check by one of my teachers at school so hopefully it meets all the story requirements yer well i better get on with it.

* * *

When you choose to do something in life, you can always choose to stop and do something else. In my case that can't happen.

I had to choose one that I have to do all my life. It was a really hard decision but I chose it wisely. That choice was to be a guardian of the magic world, Laylonia.

My name is Kira Slayzen and I am one of the famous guardians. A guardian is a protector of the lands of the planet, Laylonia. Laylonia is a magic created world and has been around for a very long time. It is in a galaxy close to Earth and it respects the planet, Earth and the things living on it.

There are only 5 guardians on Laylonia. I know only one of the guardians and is the one who taught me everything about the guardians. Her name is Laylana Skynette and she has been a guardian for 50 years and she is respected by everyone. Since she has been training me, I have become one of the best.

Not many people choose to be a guardian as it puts your life on the line but that's one reason why I chose it. I also chose it because I want to protect the people I love and respect.

In Laylonia something happens when you turn 13. You have to choose one career that you have to do for the rest of your life. Most people choose something that earns money, but not me. I chose to do something to save society from evil. People can also choose to be evil as the people making sure they pick a career have no say in what they choose. My Mum chose to be a elemental worker and my Dad chose to work with the underground crystals.

Being a guardian means that you can use elemental powers, necromancy (put power into an object) and psychic powers. I mainly work with my psychic powers as I am best with them. I also work with my elemental powers and my necromancy but not as much.

The object I chose for necromancy was my katana blades. Weapons are important to guardians too as we can't always rely on our powers so we learn to fight with weapons. Weapons are also good for our necromancy powers. My weapon is my katana blades and Laylana's weapons are her iron claws. You can see that each guardian has a unique thing about them.

You may think that guardians are good guys but this is not true for some of them. When you choose your career to do for the rest of your life, you can also betray the purpose of it and use it for evil. So some people have chosen to be guardians and have worked as guardians, but along time they betray the career's purpose and use the guardian's powers for evil. I would never do this as guardians are saviours and aren't supposed to be evil, but if some guardians are going to be evil i am going to stop them.

Living on Laylonia has its advantages as everyone living on it has powers from the core of Laylonia. Inside the core of Laylonia is just a big ball of glowing magic, which is why everyone is able to do magic.

Laylonia is named after the goddess of magic with the name of Laylonias. One day Laylonias was attacked by the Mighty Evil Warriors and was captured and put as prisoner for Zades. One night Laylonias decided to give up her powers to create a new planet, which anybody in the galaxy who lived there would get magic powers. She decided this so Zades wouldn't steal her powers and use them for evil.

To tell you the truth I'm only 18 years old, but i am powerful and I'm one of the famous and only guardians. I am well known all around Laylonia and I'm also respected by everyone. Whilst i have been a guardian i have saved a lot of lives from evil hands.

Also humans aren't the only people living on Laylonia; many other people from around the universe have travelled far just to live here in Laylonia. There are Zavians, Skylandions, Ashovelanes, Syans and lots more. Everybody loves living on Laylonia but some people tend to try and rule over it but the guardians and the warriors have always stopped them.

I believe that Laylana was one of the first in this land as she knows so much about Laylonia, but she is only around 65 years old. I also think she is immortal. I haven't asked her if she is but she probably is and this is probably why she is so nice to everyone.

The one thing i like about Laylonia is that it's not like Earth, it doesn't have countries. It has floating lands and it has really good transportation. It doesn't have cars, it has sky skimmers. Sky skimmers are these motorcycles cross aircrafts. One minute there is a motor vehicle and then seconds later it's an aircraft that can fly high in the sky.

Guardians are supposed to travel in condors but that's now a sky knight's thing. Laylana travels in a small 3 person ship and I usually travel with her. Sometimes I don't travel with her as I have to go on solo missions. I also do go on missions with Laylana but not all the time. Sky knights are like guardians but guardians have more dangerous missions and sky knights don't have powers like guardians do, they have crystals instead. They put these crystals into their weapons to give them power.

The lands of Laylonia aren't actually called lands, they are called Terras and there are different Terras for different races of the people living here. Some of these Terras are: Terra Ashove, Terra Skylandion, Terra Cyclodian and Terra Island (Terra Island is where most humans live).

I sometimes join a group of sky knights in missions. Most of the time, I hang with the Lightning Wolves. The Lightning Wolves are an excellent team and I am a good part of that team now and then but if I was a sky knight I would definitely be apart of the Lightning Wolves. The people of the Lightning Wolves are Zaina, she's a Skylandion (Skylandions are like humans but their skin colour is a really pale white and they are really fast), she is the Marksman, Yale, he is a Cyclodian (Cyclodians look like really buff humans but their skin colour is dark green) he is the muscle of the lot, Zane is human and he is the leader, Ashley is also human and is Zane's sister, she is his co-pilot, Sophianas, she is a Skylandion as well, she is the pilot and Xavior, he is human but extremely smart, he is the crystal expert. They are a good group of people and I have paid a lot of attention to them as they get the jobs done when they get a job. Most other sky knight groups don't get the job done as well as the Lightning Wolves do.

I do have a best friend on Laylonia but she has taken up a job that earns money but her job helps me as well as everyone else. She is a weapon designer. She created my Blade as it was the fist thing she ever made as we chose our careers at the same time so she asked me if she could create my weapon as a gift. I agreed to this because I really didn't have enough money at the time and she was my best friend so I couldn't back down to that offer. I told her what type of weapon I wanted and she created it. Her name is Kataran Ashfold and she is an awesome weapon designer.

The one thing I love about being a guardian is mostly the adventure and trill of life. I also love learning many different things from travelling and understanding how things work in other areas around Laylonia. I have also made a lot of friends whilst travelling and since I am helping society many people respect me as a guardian.

There are these really common evil guys and they are the Phasions. The Phasions are named after their leader, Phasor. They have been causing trouble for a while now and it's been hard for the Lightning Wolves and of course me. I was caught as a prisoner to Phasor once but that didn't last long. I was quite wise to quiet and the crystals that they were using didn't have much effect on me, but some of course did. The crystals that did affect me were the fear crystal, the fake memory crystal and the insanity crystal. Whilst was being tortured, I started to become immune the crystals. The Phasions also relied on the crystals to keep me tied up. When I became immune to the crystals I was concentrating on my blade and then for some reason I saw where it was. I realised that I had to get up and go get it and that's exactly what I did. When I escaped to outside with all my gear with me I saw the Lightning Wolves about to come and rescue me. But that's okay, I saved myself but they also saved me because if they didn't come I wouldn't have been able to get away from this place safely.

I wasn't actually born with other humans; I was born in Terra Skylandion as my father is a Skylandion. I may not look like a Skylandion but I am part Skylandion as I am as fast as a regular Skylandion and I have fair creamy skin colour instead of pale white. Zaina from the Lightning Wolves is also my cousin which is another reason why I keep a close eye on that lot. She is my Dad's sister's daughter and she is a good cousin as she is nice kind and quite skilled at the things she does.

I believe I have met another guardian once before. His name is Emerald Bladesinger and I believe he is as skilled as I am. I ran into him when I was on patrol across the borders. He sped past me and nearly knocked me off my skimmer. So I sped after him as fast as my skimmer could go and I ended up catching him at Terra Nora. He stopped and asked me why I was following him. I told him that I followed him because he sped past me and because he was going so fast he nearly knocked me off my skimmer. He apologised and told me that he was about to go on patrol at Terra Asina as there has been some weird activity. That's when I realised that he was a guardian. So then I told him that I'm a guardian as well. He gasps then asks "Is you name Kira Slayzen?" and then I say "Yep, that's me." He then says "I'm so thrilled to meet you, my name is Emerald Bladesinger and I have learned so much about you. You are one of the reasons why I am a guardian." I respond saying "Well I'm happy that there is another guardian on board." Then he says "It's been a pleasure meeting you but I have to go or I won't be able to finish my patrol," and then he gets back on his skimmer and flies away.

* * *

This is all i have written so far and by the way its kinda like an autobiography on the planet she lives on so i don't think im going to write anymore. Well i hope you enjoyed reading it and plz plz plz review. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
